


Sleep Tight

by DiamondScribe (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a little onesided, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiamondScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Downfallo drabble; Mark is exhausted after a day of filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

Of course Mark should’ve seen this coming.

Don’t get him wrong; He counted Robert as one of his best friends. They had worked well on their first film together, Zodiac, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to finally be working with him again. Hell, if it wasn’t for Robert, he wouldn’t even be in the Avengers.

Yet as the actor went on and on about rooftop parties and drinks and the script and who knew what else, the mild mannered actor found himself wanting to strangle the man.

 _How is he not tired?_ His weary mind wondered as he eyed the talkative man beside him, head resting against the car window as Robert talked and talked. It had been a tough day of filming with some very emotionally draining scenes (the subtle way Bruce admitted he had always wanted children truly tugged at his heartstrings), yet his friend was carrying on as if he had just drank a Red Bull or two.

Maybe he had.

Though Mark hadn’t put much thought into such sugary drinks before, he began to wonder if maybe he should try some himself, and what would Bruce be like if he drank some, but then he realized it’d be a terrible idea that would only result in an over stimulated Hulk and…

The next thing he knew, he was being pushed onto a bed with someone ripping his clothes off.

“Noooooo…” he groaned, trying to push down his weariness to fight the attacker away. All he managed was to bat uselessly at his assailant’s hands as they pulled off his pants.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up.”

Squinting against the too bright light, Mark managed to make out Robert’s face looming above him, maybe a tad too close for comfort.

“Too bad, I was really looking forward to kissing you.”

Mark merely groaned in reply, too tired to push him away despite the fact that his closeness was starting to unnerve him- that and the fact that he was naked.

“Where are my clothes?”

“On the ground.”

“…Why?”

“Because you need to sleep.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with-“

“I certainly don’t want to sleep in some old jeans, no matter how comfy they are.” Robert matter of factly replied, tossing a blanket over him as he finally moved away. Somewhere, the light was turned off, and Mark gave a sigh of relief at the darkness that descended on what he supposed was Robert’s hotel room. Which only served to remind him that he was, in fact, lying naked and defenseless on a bed in a pitch black room with Robert Downey Jr.

“Why am I-“

“You fell asleep in the car, and I didn’t feel like waking you up to ask where your place is. You need your beauty sleep for the fight scene with Hemsworth tomorrow, right?”

Oh yeah. He forgot about that.

The thought was nearly distracting enough for him not to notice when he was pulled into a pair of warm, comforting arms, the familiar scent of coffee and lingering cologne surrounding him.

“Why are you naked too?”

“Didn’t want you to feel left out.”

At that Mark couldn’t help but laugh, and he finally relaxed in Robert’s arms. It wasn’t as bad as he had first thought. They were, after all, just friends, and Robert was just looking out for him…

“Now shut up and go to sleep. I don’t want you falling asleep into your veggie shawarma tomorrow, Mark Buffalo.” Rob teased, sending Mark into another fit of sleepy giggles.

“Fine, Robert Clowney… Frowney… Lowney…”

“Shut up and sleep.”

“Yessir.”

Finally complying (Robert really did get everything he wanted, didn’t he?), Mark closed his eyes, beginning to doze.

After an hour or so, he could’ve sworn he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead, a beard tickle his skin as someone whispered a near silent “I love you.”

But maybe that was just a dream.


End file.
